scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure/Transcript
=Main= * ''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it .''This is a transcript for Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure. * (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song & Title Card) * Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure! * Mickey Mouse: Welcome To Our Clubhouse, Everybody!, Today, Me, Minnie, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are So Excited to Have A Restaurant at Cafe Mickey! * Minnie Mouse: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Mickey Mouse: I Think Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are Here! * Minnie Mouse: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens At Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Everyone! * Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Hi, Mickey!, Hi, Minnie! * Goofy: We're So Excited for Your Cafe Adventure! *Mickey Mouse: We Are Too! *Minnie Mouse: Nice Clothes for Our Restaurant, Guys! *Donald Duck: Thanks, Minnie! *Annie: Can We Come In? *Mickey Mouse: Sure!, Come On In! *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Cheering) *Goofy: You Must Be Here For Lunch! *Minnie Mouse: Wonderful! *Mickey Mouse: Right This Way! * Goofy: I'm Practicing To Be A Waiter! * Mickey Mouse: Cause Goofy, Me, and Minnie are Opening Up A Restaurant for You Guys! * Minnie Mouse: It's Called "Cafe Mickey!" * Mickey Mouse: Me and Minnie Mouse Are The Chefs! * Minnie Mouse: We are Making Lunch! * Goofy: Hey!, Will You All Be Waiters With Me? * Mickey’s Friends and The Disney Junior Characters: Yeah! * Goofy: Great!, Because We Have to Finish Getting Everything Ready, We Have to Ask Our Friends What They Wanna Eat, and We Have to Bring Them Their Food! * Minnie Mouse: So, Mickey!, Is Everything Ready? * Mickey Mouse: Not yet. * Goofy: Uh-Oh!, The Table is Missing Some Chairs! * Mickey Mouse: So, How Many Chairs Do You Think We Need? * Skully: 2! * Goofy: Oh!, Right! * Mickey Mouse: 2 Chairs for 1, 2, Place Settings!, Thanks! * Goofy: Hey, Guys!, I Think Our Restaurant is Ready for Business! * Minnie Mouse: See?, We Set The Tables! * Goofy: We Uh..., We Made Our Menu! * Mickey Mouse: Our Menu Shows What We're Serving for Lunch! * Goofy: (Clears Throat), Our Beverage Today..., is an Apple Juice!, for Our Main Course, We Have 2 Choices!, A Cheese Sandwich Neatly Cut Into Triangles, Or Spaghetti!, Topped With A Tomato Sauce!, Each Comes With A Side Dish of Crispy, Crunchy, Carrot Sticks!, and Our Dessert Today is Uh..., For Dessert, We Have Uh... * Minnie Mouse: Uh-Oh!, Hey, Mickey!, We Forgot to Add Dessert to Our Menu! * Mickey Mouse: (Gasps), Oh No!, I Forgot to Add Dessert! * Goofy: Well, What Do You Think We Should Make for Dessert? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, I Know!, You, Minnie, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Goofy: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, What A Delicious Idea! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! * Goofy: Blue's Clues! * Doc McStuffins: Hey!, Goofy!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! * Goofy: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! * Goofy: Notebook!, Right! * Clover: Come On! * Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook!, Waiters! * Minnie Mouse: Oh!, Right! * Goofy: Thanks, Sidetable! * Pat: So, Goofy!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? * Goofy: Well... * (Song Starts) * Goofy: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Handprints! * Goofy: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Clues! * Goofy: Our Clues? * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Our Clues! * Goofy: Then We Put Them in Our... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Mickey Mouse: You Know What to Do! * Goofy: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse: (Singing) Think... * Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Singing) Think! * Goofy: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, Are You Ready? * Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Ready! * Mickey Mouse: Okay!, Let's Go! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Leo: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. * (Song Ends) * Jake: Exuse Me, Waiters! * Lambie: Is The Restaurant Opened? * Goofy: We Have Customers! * Minnie Mouse: Mickey!, We Have Customers! * Mickey Mouse: Oh!, Hello!, and Welcome to Cafe Mickey!, Please!, Have A Seat! * Goofy: And Uh..., We'll Get You Some Water While You Look at The Menu! * Minnie Mouse: Okay!, So How Many Customers Do We Have? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, Let's Count and See! * Goofy: 1, 2, 3, 4!, 4!, So We Need 4 Cups of Water! * Minnie Mouse: And as an Advertiser, Some Pretzels!, Each One Lightly Salted and Shaped Like A Knot!, Enjoy! * Mickey Mouse: Okay!, Let's Go to My Kitchen and Get 4 Cups of Water! * Goofy: Water!, Water!, Okay!, Ah-Hah!, 1... * Clover: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! * Mickey Mouse: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? * Kelly: Yeah! * Goofy: Where is It? * Kwazii: It's Right There! * Minnie Mouse: (Gasps), You Found Mickey's First Clue! * Mickey Mouse: And It's On This..., Cookie! * Anga: It Looks Like an Oatmeal Cookie! * Goofy: You Know Where We Need to Write This Cookie Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... * Gregoria: Notebook! * Goofy: Notebook!, Right! * Mickey Mouse: Yeah! * Minnie Mouse: So..., A Cookie! * Goofy: Let's Draw An Oval, and Then Some Squiggly Lines, Like This!, There, A Cookie. * Mickey Mouse: So, What Should We Make for Dessert, With The Clue, A Cookie? * Miles: Maybe We Can Bake Cookies For Dessert! * Minnie Mouse: Good Idea! * Goofy: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. * Mickey Mouse: Psst!, Goofy!, Me and Minnie Have A Problem! * Minnie Mouse: We're Out of The Ingredients to Make Spaghetti Sauce! * Owlette: Uh-Oh! * Mickey Mouse: How Do We Make Spaghetti? * Goofy: Well, Maybe No One Will Order Spaghetti!, and They'll Just Order Cheese Sandwiches Instead! * Mickey Mouse: I Hope So! * Minnie Mouse: Let Us Know! * Goofy: There's No Spaghetti Sauce!, There We Are!, 4 Cups of Water! * Stuffy, Lambie, Jake, Izzy, Tracker, and Sylvia: Thank You! * Goofy: Oh!, You're Very Welcome!, Okay!, Now It's Time to Write Everyone's Food Order in Our Order Pad!, Will You Help? * Stretch: Sure! * Goofy: Great!, (Clears Throat), May I Take Your Order Please?, We Recommend The Cheese Sandwich! * Lambie: I'd Like Spaghetti, Please? * Goofy: Spaghetti!, Okay!, 1 Spaghetti!, (Laughs), Would You Like A Cheese Sandwich? * Stuffy: May I Have Spaghetti Too? * Goofy: Sure!, So That's 2 Orders of Spaghetti!, Hello!, May I Please Take Your Order?, We Have A Cheese Sandwich on The Menu Today! * Jake: May I Have Spaghetti? * Goofy: I See! * Izzy: Me Too! * Goofy: Okay!, So That's..., 2 More Orders of, Spaghetti!, Thank You!, So..., Uh..., How Many Orders of Spaghetti is That All Together?, Let's Count and See! * Goofy and The Disney Junior Characters: 1, 2, 3, 4! * Goofy: 4 Orders of Spaghetti! * Stanley: Okay! * Goofy: Welcome to our restaurant how may we help you? * Tracker: Can I Have Spaghetti Too? * Goofy: Of Course! * Sylvia: Me Too! * Goofy: 6 Orders Great, Hello, Chefs!, I Have A Lunch Order! * Mickey Mouse: Great! * Minnie Mouse: What is It? * Goofy: Well..., It's Uh..., It's, Uh..., It's 4 Orders..., of Spaghetti! * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse: Spaghetti? * Goofy: I Know!, I Know!, But Everyone Kept Saying!, Spaghetti!, Spaghetti!, Spaghetti!, and..., We Don't Know What to Do! * Minnie Mouse: But We're Out Of The Ingredients For Spaghetti Sauce! * Mickey Mouse: Hey!, I Got an Idea!, Follow Me, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters!, We Can Skidoo Into The Grocery Store! * Goofy: Great Idea!, We Can Skidoo Into The Grocery Store and Get The Ingredients for Our Spaghetti Sauce! * Minnie Mouse: I'll Go Start Cooking The Spaghetti! * Mickey Mouse: Okay, Minnie!, Come On! * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! * (Song Ends) * (Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Skidooing Into Grocery Store) * Mickey Mouse: Attention, Shoppers!, The First Ingredient We Need Is Green Peppers!, That Way!, To The Peppers! * Special Agent Oso: To The Peppers! * Mickey Mouse: I Think We Better Get The Carton That Has More Peppers! * Goofy: Okay! * Mickey Mouse: So, Which Carton Looks Like It Has More Peppers? * Rolly: That One! * Goofy: Right!, That One Looks Like It Has More Peppers!, Let's See!, Uh..., This One Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4 Peppers!, and This One Has, 1, 2 Peppers!, So This One Does Have More! * Mickey Mouse: Great Work, Shoppers!, Next Ingredient We Need is A Can of Tomatoes!, Onward!, To The Tomatoes! * Goofy: To The Tomatoes! * Mickey Mouse: We Need A Can That Holds The Most Tomatoes! * Goofy: The Most!, So, Which Do You Think Holds The Most Tomatoes? * Beshte: That One! * Mickey Mouse: Oh Yeah!, This One!, Because It's Really Tall and Really Wide!, It Must Hold The Most! * Goofy: Good Job! * Mickey Mouse: It's Perfect!, Okay!, The Last Ingredient We Need is Mushrooms!, To The Mushrooms! * Goofy: To The Mushrooms!, Mushrooms! * Mickey Mouse: We Need A Carton With The Smallest Number of Mushrooms!, The Carton With The Least! * Goofy: The Least!, Okay! * Mickey Mouse: So, Which Carton Looks Like It Has The Smallest Number of Mushrooms? * Wayne: That One! * Goofy: This One!, You Think? * Mickey Mouse: Let's Count and See! * Goofy: Okay!, This One Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4! * Fran: This One Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! * Ono: And This One Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! * Wolfie: (Barks So This One Has The Least!) * Vampirina: That's Just Right! * Mickey Mouse: We Have All The Ingredients That We Need! * Goofy: To The Cash Register! * Mickey Mouse: To The Cash Register! * Tigger: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! * Mickey Mouse: You See Our Second Clue?, Where? Category:Stanley TV Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol TV Spoofs Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates TV Spoofs Category:Nikotales TV Spoofs Category:Special Agent Oso TV Spoofs Category:PJ Masks Spoofs Category:Doc McStuffins TV Spoof Category:Handy Manny TV Spoofs Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:The Lion Guard TV Spoofs Category:Octonauts TV Spoofs Category:Vampirina TV Spoofs Category:Miles from Tomorrowland TV Spoofs Category:JoJo's Circus TV Spoofs Category:Puppy Dog Pals TV Spoofs Category:Higglytown Heroes TV Spoofs Category:Jungle Junction TV Spoofs Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh TV Spoofs